


Twisting Hearts

by MintMushroom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ladrien Summer, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Ladynoir July, Lukanette Week, Marichat Week, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Holders, Viperion - Freeform, alya and nino, chat noir - Freeform, ladrien, lets go, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintMushroom/pseuds/MintMushroom
Summary: Pinterest has given me ideas.Help.Anyway this is my second miraculous fanfic.





	Twisting Hearts

Luka stared into the dark water, it’s pitch black waves rippling and splashing the boat. But his thoughts were preoccupied with a certain blue-haired girl.  
“Oh, Help!” A old man, in about his seventies, was sprawled on the pavement, his walking stick dangling in the water.  
Luka dashed off the boat, helping the old man up.  
“Oh, Boy, can you grab my stick?” The old man's knees quivered, like he could barely hold himself up.  
He grumbled in protest, but laid flat on his stomach and fished the walking stick out of the water.  
“Thank you. You’ll be dearly rewarded for your gratitude.” The old man limped off without another word. Luka was puzzled by his words. Then he felt something shift in his pocket. He pulled out a box, with smooth dark wood in a hexagonal shape. He looked around, about to shout the old man back over, but he had already disappeared. Luka looked at the box once more, then opened it.  
Inside was a green bracelet, with small shiny scales making it look like a snakes body. Checking no one was around, he put it on his wrist.  
A dazzling light flashed in front of him, and Luka held his hands up to his eyes.  
“Oh, and whoo are youu?”  
Luka shrieked, flicking the snake-like creature away from him. It hit the pavement with a slight thud, but rose up again.  
“Ohh, stop it. I’m not thaat bad, am I?” The creature asked.  
Without waiting for Luka to reply, it carried on. “I am Sass, a kwami. I can transform youu in Viperion, a snake superhero. Like the verry famouss Ladybug and Chat Noir.”  
Luka didn’t know how to reply. On the one hand, he thought Juleka had but something in his food to make him hallucinate. On the other, a tiny floating snake-thingy was telling him he could help him become a superhero. Maybe this was what he was waiting for. The chance to prove himself. The chance to show he was a great person, a hero. For Marinette and for his family...

He believed Juleka had spiked his food.


End file.
